


after all i've said please don't forget

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Downs, M/M, Prison, referenced abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.</p><p>"New arrival."</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all i've said please don't forget

**Author's Note:**

> Heathens is so good, my guys.

1.

 

"New arrival."

 

2\. 

 

Josh was pushed into a cell, the cuffs around his ankles and wrists clinking loudly. 

 

A rather bulky guard gripped the collar of his jumpsuit tight and pulled him closer. He let out a low growl before starting to open the cuffs. 

 

He looked Josh up and down with disgust before turning around and closing the door, the lock clicking in place. 

 

Josh swallowed and closed his eyes, counting to ten silently. He heard a low chuckly behind him, his head snapped up and he whirled around. 

 

"And who are you?" 

 

There was a tall man standing in the darkest corner of the cell, his head cocked to the side, a huge grin on his face. 

 

3.

 

"Come on, newbie. It's lunch time," the brown haired man clucked his tongue. 

 

Josh didn't figure out his name, he barely even changed a word with him. 

 

It was mostly the other man talking, Josh didn't feel like talking. Josh didn't feel like doing anything. 

 

He stayed put, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling emotionless. 

 

That was until he felt someone grabbing the collar of his jumpsuit again, slamming him against the wall. 

 

"I said. It's lunch time," the boy said with a low growl and a dark look in his eyes. 

 

Josh could see the dark bruises on his throat. 

 

He swallowed thickly and pushed the man away. 

 

4\. 

 

"I'm Tyler, by the way." 

 

Josh made a sound. 

 

"What's your name?"

 

"Josh."

 

"Well, Joshie. We're gonna have a lot of fun together," the man, Tyler, laughed. 

 

It sent shivers down Josh's spine. 

 

5\. 

 

"Guys, this is Josh. He's the newbie I told you about. Josh, these are Brendon, Dallon, Spencer, Frank, Mikey, Andy and Joe." 

 

Josh waved at them before sitting down, staring at his food. 

 

"So, Joshie boy, how'd you end up here?" The man Tyler introduced as Spencer asked. 

 

Josh shrugged. 

 

"Not much of a talker?" Joe cocked his head. 

 

"No."

 

"Guys, cut him some slack. He's probably currently questioning how he ended up here, aren't you, Joshie?" Tyler smiled sweetly at him. 

 

And Josh couldn't help but think about how he ended up sitting next to probable psychopaths and murderers.

 

6.

 

It was lights out. They were supposed to sleep. 

 

"You know," Tyler started and Josh turned his head to look at the other bed. 

 

"You might think we're some freaks or psychopaths or heavens knows what. But you don't know anything about us. You'll never know us. Truly know us, I mean. Just like how I will never truly know anyone in here, too. Everyone of us has seen and experienced some fucked up shit. So be careful."

 

Josh stared at the ceiling and nodded. 

 

"Thanks."

 

7\. 

 

Josh watched as Tyler flinched and curled up on himself, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

 

Josh didn't understand the situation. A few seconds ago they had talked and joked. He had clapped Tyler on the shoulder with a chuckle. 

 

Now here he was, rocking in a corner and flinching with every step Josh took closer to him. 

 

"Tyler?"

 

"Don't."

 

8\. 

 

"We don't deal with outsiders very well," Brendon said, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

 

"You all have this certain kind of smell, you know? We don't know anything about you. This place is fucked up, man. We have trust issues, it's normal." 

 

Josh nodded. 

 

"What are those bruises on Tyler's neck?"

 

Brendon's eyes darkened. 

 

"Don't make any sudden moves," was all he said before throwing the cigarette to the ground and walking away. 

 

Josh frowned. 

 

9\. 

 

"We don't believe in a God," Tyler told him one night. 

 

Josh furrowed his brows. "What?"

 

"I can hear you praying every night."

"Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

In all honesty, the only reason why Josh prayed was for hope. He didn't believe in a God either. 

 

He just wanted a miracle. 

 

10\. 

 

It happened again, a few weeks after their late night conversation. Josh had thought about their talk a lot. 

 

Was there a reason they didn't believe?

 

It wasn't his fault this time, though. A guard raised his voice and hand in the middle of an argument between him and Tyler. 

 

Tyler broke down, sobbing and shaking. 

 

He remained unresponsive the whole day. 

 

Brendon pulled Josh to the side. 

 

"Don't forget, what I told you," he hissed. 

 

That night Josh held Tyler in his arms, listening to the soft and even breaths escaping Tyler's slightly opened mouth. 

 

11\. 

 

"Stay away from Tyler if you don't want to get involved in this shit," Frank told him once, while they were doing the laundry. 

 

Josh stared. 

 

12\. 

 

It had been a few months now. 

 

He had grown visibly closer with Tyler. Tyler had told him his story. Not everything, though. He'd never truly know Tyler. But Josh was okay with that. 

 

He knew there was no turning back now. He hadn't listened to Frank's warning. He didn't want to. 

 

"You're one of us now, Joshie," Tyler smiled at him. 

 

And Josh realised that it was okay. He was okay. He fit in. He knew what he was doing here now, between the "freaks" and "psychopaths". 

 

He was one of them.


End file.
